In-between three
by vampirediarieslove4ever
Summary: Caroline Forbes is confused. She is dating Stefan Salvatore. She is in love with Klaus. And fancies Tyler Lockwood. She doesn't want to hurt any of them; but she knows she must choose one of them. Stefan, the one person who has always been there for her. Klaus, who has been drawing romantic pictures of her. Or Tyler, who holds a dark secret unrevealed.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!" Stefan said as he leaned closer and kissed her.

"Hi," Caroline replied. She smiled at Stefan then looked at Elena Gilbert, who sat next to her. She looked back at Stefan again and said quietly, "Any plans for today?"

"No," he said, before placing his eyes on his cell phone, "yes. Me and Damon are... well, we're going to... go somewhere. I'll see you later," he said, inching closer to her and kissing her gently. She smiled at him, "Bye," he said. "I love you."

"Bye," she replied, then looked at Elena.

"Why?" Elena inquired. Caroline raised her eyebrows. "Why didn't you say, 'I love you too?'"

Caroline Forbes sighed in disbelief. She loved Stefan. She knew that she loved him, but something told her that she didn't love him like she used to. That she didn't love him like before. But she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Don't you love him?" Elena asked.

"I do," Caroline protested. "It is just... it isn't like before anymore. Something changed between us. I do love him."

"Listen, go home, get some rest, sleep well then think about it. Okay?"

Caroline nodded. She hugged Elena then went back home.

She rested her head against her pillow and thought of Stefan. The way he smiled at her. The way he kissed her. The way he danced with her in some party. She couldn't think of the idea of leaving him. About hurting him.

She smiled to herself. How could I have thought for a second; just a second that I didn't love him anymore, she thought. She could hear his voice in her mind, telling her he loves her. Telling her that everything will be fine.

"You do have a pretty room after all," a voice said behind her.

Caroline jerked up and looked behind her, she saw the person who spoke. It was a woman. She long, dark brown hair, which had curls swim in them. Dark brown eyes and an oval face. She looked familiar. As Caroline eyes adjust to the darkness, she saw the face.

Elena.

"Oh, you scared me," Caroline sighed under her breath.

"Did I?" Elena asked.

"Why are you her?" Caroline asked.

Elena laughed. Her hair and eyes were much darker then they were in the grill. Since when did she have curly hair? Caroline asked herself.

"That is not something nice to say, is it?" Elena asked. Elena smiled at Caroline, who sat helpless on the edge of her bed. "I'm hungry," Elena protested. "Might as well have a snack."

Caroline looked up at her. She was still smiling, but her eyes grew... hungry. She opened her mouth and lunged at Caroline, her teeth sinking into her neck. Caroline screamed loudly, pain rushing through her.

Elena buried her face in Caroline's. She looked up and smiled.

Thrusting Caroline aside, she stood up proudly.

"Who are you?" Caroline cried, tears burring in her eyes. "What are you?" she shouted.

"My name is Katherine Pierce," she said. She walked to the door and pulled the door knob and walked out of Caroline's sight.

Caroline lunged for her cell phone. Blood ran down her throat. She dialled a number quickly.

"Still on your bunny diet, brother?" Damon asked Stefan.

"What do you think?" Stefan asked.

Damon sat comfortably on the end of the couch and closed his eyes for a second. His eyes flew open as Stefan's phone rang loudly. His hand grasped around the phone as he said, "hello?"

"Where is Stefan?" it was Caroline. Her voice shook. "I need to talk to Stefan. Now!"

Stefan was already glancing at Damon, his expression worried.

Damon looked at his brother. "Barbie wants to talk to you."

The phone was already in Stefan's grip. "What's wrong?"

"It's Elena. She's acting all weird. Stefan I'm so scared, she hurt me... can you please come. I..." he heard her voice shaking. Her long, breathless gasps.

"I'll be right there," he said.

Before he tried to hang up he heard Caroline scream.

"Hello, Stefan," a voice whispered.

"Elena?"

"Wrong answer. Have another try," she suggested.

"Katherine," he breathed.

"Correct," she said. "And you better hurry before I kill your barbie doll while having dinner."

"If you touch her-" he couldn't finish his sentence. He heard Caroline scream through the phone.

She sank her teeth even deeper into Caroline's neck. She sighed in relief and thrust Caroline hardly on the floor. Her vision blur. Caroline closed her eyes.

In her dream, the sun shone over her. Bright and dazzling. She was looking at her reflection in a lake. Her blonde hair straight, landing behind her shoulders.

She was dressed in a strapless, yellowish dress. Her eyes as green as the grass. She looked to her right and saw Stefan. He was sitting beside her, smiling. She smiled back at him.

He inched closer to her and kissed her temple.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

He looked down at her, they both exchanged stares. At the end, she pulled his face closer to her's and kissed him. Her lips brushing against his. He buried his face in her shoulder. She brushed his hair lightly with her hands.

He looked at her again, this time; his expression darkening. His eyes changing colour. He pulled her closer to him and sank his teeth into her neck just the way Elena did.

She woke up with a jolt. Pain still rushing through her. She heard loud footsteps coming towards her. Elena, she thought.

But it wasn't Elena. It was the one perfect, flawless face she loved. It was Stefan. He looked worried. She had started gasping hysterically.

"It is okay," he said, "it is okay. It is just me."

"You're going to kill me," she said.

"No. No, no one is going to kill you." He comforted her. He pulled her shirt's collar, revealing the pouring blood dripping down her throat. "It's going to be fine," he told her. He bit his hand and tilted it so that his blood would pour down Caroline's mouth.

She felt better. Stefan helped her into a sitting position.

"Look at me." He said. "Caroline, look at me." She glanced at him. At his green, forest eyes. "You are going to get yourself out of here. Go away."

She nodded. He helped her to her feet. She was walking dizzily.

"Stefan," she stopped at the door and looked at him. He was looking at her too. "I love you," she said firmly. "I love you, Stefan."

"Oh, isn't that cute?" Elena said, appearing in front of Caroline. "I don't remember giving you permission to leave."

Stefan ran and threw himself at Elena, gripping her hands tightly and pinning her to the floor. "Run!" he shouted. She didn't want to leave him, but her instinicts told her that she had to do what he told her to.

She ran out of her house. The one thing she couldn't stop thinking of was Stefan. How could she leave him?


	2. Chapter 2

She ran as fast as she could. Where is she going to go? Her house was sabotaged by her best friend who was trying to kill her. Her eyes burnt with tears. _Oh Stefan_, she thought.

_Bonnie_, she thought. She started half-walking and half-running. People stared at her. She wondered how she looked, covered in blood.

When she got to Bonnie's house she started banging on the door.

"Bonnie!" she shouted. "BONNIE!"

A shiver ran through her spine. What if something happened to Bonnie?

But the door flew open suddenly. She looked up.

"Caroline are you okay?" she asked. "Oh my god what happened to you?" she gasped.

"It is a long story," Caroline said gasping. "Elena-"

"Caroline?" somebody said from behind her. Caroline turned gasping. Elena stood there behind her, giving her a confused look. Caroline started running backwards.

"Stay away from me," Caroline warned.

"What is wrong?" Elena asked.

Caroline started running up the stairs, followed by Elena. She was frightened to death. Moreover, confused. Elena was in her house, she couldn't have came here this fast. Elena ran after her.

"Carol-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted.

Elena stopped in her tracks. Bonnie stood there looking at both of them. Caroline knew she was just as confused as Elena was. She started moving backwards, her heart pounding in her chest.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie stay away from her!" Caroline roared. "She tried to kill me! She-she is a monster! She is unfaithful! She tried to kill me!"

"What?" Elena asked. "Caroline I didn't hurt you. I never tried to. I never even will try to hurt you in any way. You're confused. You're my best friend and-"

"Shut up!" Caroline interrupted nastily. Her eyes stung with tears. _I will not cry_, she told herself, _I will not cry, I will not cry. _But she couldn't keep her tears in. No matter how many times she tried to blink them, her legs shook and she fell to her knees weeping like a horrified baby. She covered her face with her hands. "You tried to-you tried to kill me. You attacked me like you didn't even know me. You said you were hungry."

Elena stepped closer to her. Caroline tried moving but she felt her body refuse to do so. Elena sat next to her. _How could that innocent face ever try to hurt anybody? She asked herself. _She didn't look at Elena, she tried to not look at her best friend's face. Her sweet brown eyes and oval face. Her straight dark brow hair.

"Caroline," she said softly. "Listen to me, I would never think of doing such thing. I would never hurt you in my entire life, I swear. I love you no matter what happens."

"You're a liar. You're lying to me," Caroline whispered.

"Let me try to talk to her," Bonnie said. She sat next to Caroline who was weeping soundlessly on the ground.

"Bonnie-Bonnie she tried to kill me," Caroline protested. "She is a monster."

"Caroline, Elena was with me the whole day. In fact, she was here with me ever since yesterday. She never left except to go to the grill, that is it. You must be confused."

"I know what I saw," Caroline insisted.

"And what exactly did you see?" Bonnie asked.

"Her eyes were like a devil's. She just sank her teeth into my neck. She said she was hungry and she wanted to have a snack. She attacked me. Her face... she was someone else. She looked the same but I knew she was different. She looked murderous."

"Oh my god," Bonnie whispered. "Katherine.

"Yes!" Caroline gasped. "She said she was Katherine Pierce!"

Bonnie stood up and ran to the phone. She started whispering to Elena like Caroline wasn't there.

"Damon!" Bonnie shouted. "She is here. Katherine."


End file.
